halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Memoriale ONI
Il Memoriale ONI è una serie di placche memoriali dedicate al personale deceduto dell'Ufficio d'Intelligence Navale, situate nel Sito Alfa ONI a Nuova Mombasa. Può essere visto nel livello Sito Alfa ONI della campagna e nella Sparatoria di Halo 3: ODST. Placca sinistra In alto vi è scritto: :In Honor of those men and women of Naval Intelligence who gave their lives in service of the UNSC in the War against The Covenant. ::In Onore degli uomini e delle donne dell'Intelligence Navale che hanno dato la loro vita al servizio dell'UNSC nella guerra contro i Covenant.(Traduzione informale) Qui di seguito l'elenco degli uomini e delle donne: In basso vi è scritto: :Their bold initiative, intrepid fighting spirit and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of certain death reflected great credit upon themselves and were in keeping with the highest traditions of U.N.S.C. Naval service. They gallantly gave their lives in defense of the Human Race. ::La loro coraggiosa iniziativa, il loro intrepido spirito combattivo e la loro costante dedizione al dovere, anche di fronte alla morte certa, riflettono un grande onore su di loro nel rispetto delle più alte tradizioni del Servizio Navale dell'UNSC. Hanno coraggiosamente dato la loro vita in difesa della Razza Umana.(Traduzione informale) Placca centrale In alto vi è scritto: ADM Cole, Preston SN: 03956-26127-PC 04/04/2484--04/18/2543 Nel 2525, l'allora Vice Ammiraglio Cole ha guidato un gruppo di battaglia ad Harvest, dopo l'attacco immotivato delle forze Covenant su quella pacifica colonia agricola. Dopo aver vinto una dura battaglia, Cole ed il suo gruppo di battaglia sono tornati sulla Terra, solo per scoprire che altre colonie erano stati distrutte lo stesso. Dopo la sua promozione ad Ammiraglio, Cole ha condotto una campagna contro il nemico per i successivi cinque anni, che si concluse con una vittoria contro una flotta Covenant nel 2531.(Traduzione informale) ---- VADM Stanforth, Michael SN: 00834-19223-HS 07/03/2486--08/30/2552 Il Vice Ammiraglio Hieronymus Michael Stanforth fu il capo della Sezione Tre dell'ONI dal 2512 fino al 2530. La Sezione Tre, nel periodo in cui era controllata da lui, raggiunse il suo apice, con progetti come quello SPARTAN, MJOLNIR e GUNGNIR. Nell'agosto del 2530 ha rassegnato le sue dimissioni da capo della Sezione Tre per passare ad un ruolo maggiormente attivo nella difesa dello spazio controllato dall'UNSC e dalla Marina UNSC, durante la Battaglia di Sigma Octanus IV e dirigendo la difesa di Reach nei giorni finali.(Traduzione informale) ---- Doctor Catherine Halsey, MD, PhD CI: 10141-026-SRB4695 03/19/2492--2552 + La Dottoressa Catherine Halsey è una scienziata informatica ed un medico. Ha pubblicato articoli su cibernetica, manipolazione genetica ed intelligenze artificiali. La Dr.ssa Halsey ha servito come consulente scientifico al serivzio del Ufficio d'Intelligence Navale UNSC dal 2515 fino al 2522, ovvero fino a quando non è stata fatta Scienziato Capo, una posizione che ha mantenuto fino alla sua morte nel 2552. La Dr.ssa Halsey era su Reach al momento dell'attacco Covenant ed il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato, quindi è presumibilmente morta.(Traduzione informale) Placca destra In alto vi è scritto: :In Honor of those men and women of Naval Intelligence who gave their lives in service of the UNSC at Reach. ::In Onore degli uomini e delle donne dell'Intelligence Navale che hanno dato la loro vita al servizio dell'UNSC su Reach.(Traduzione informale) Qui di seguito l'elenco degli uomini e delle donne: Mentre alla fine della placca è riportato: :Their indomitable courage, inspiring initiative, and selfless devotion to duty in the great credit upon themselves and the U.N.S.C. Naval Service. They gallantly gave their lives in the service of the U.N.S.C. ::Il loro indomabile coraggio, la loro iniziativa ispiratrice e la loro devozione disinteressata al dovere reca grande merito su di loro e sul Servizio Navale UNSC. Hanno coraggiosamente dato la loro vita al servizio dell'UNSC.(Traduzione informale) Curiosità *Uno dei nomi della placca sinistra è Chen Agu, che potrebbe essere l'ODST Kojo Agu. *Il monumento dimostra come l'ONI crede che la Dr.ssa Halsey fu uccisa su Reach, mentre lei attualmente è in vita all'interno della Sfera Micro Dyson del Mondo Scudo Onyx, dal novembre del 2552. *Il memoriale riporta come data di nascita di Preston J. Cole il 4 aprile 2484, mentre in realtà è nato il 3 novembre del 2470.Halo: Evolutions, pagina 389 Galleria Memoriale ONI Placca Sinistra.jpg|Placca Sinistra Memoriale ONI Placca Centrale.jpg|Placca Centrale Memoriale ONI Placca Destra.jpg|Placca Destra Fonti Categoria:ONI Categoria:U.N.S.C. Categoria:Halo 3: ODST